El dolor en una boda
by Amni
Summary: Tamao está triste porque Yoh ya se casa...Solo eso


Es cortito y el final malo porque no me da tiempo a acabarlo, sino se borrara. Dejad reviews, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...........................

Shaman King no me pertenece (ojalá), solo la trama del fic -.-

**El dolor en una boda**

Una muchacha de cabellos rosados se paseaba por su habitación algo nerviosa. Después de tanto tiempo de quererle y amarle, se iban a casar. Si, al final lo que más esperaba pero no quería que pasase había llegado: El joven Yoh y la señorita Anna iban a contraer matrimonio. Por culpa de este echo sentía su ser desfallecer. Era tan triste ver como había deseado tanto y tanto el estar con él aunque fuese una sola vez y no lo había logrado. Ella no era una mala chica. Todo lo contrario. Entonces ¿por qué... ? Alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos llamando a la puerta. Ella se secó rápidamente sus lagrimas y puso su sonrisa en la cara. Y aunque pensase que ya estaba preparada, el color sonrojado de su cara no se había marchado.

-Pase... - dijo con voz ronca. La persona del otro lado abrió la puerta lentamente- Oh... Señoriíto Lyserg...

-Si, los otros me mandaron venir a buscarte, Tamao. Como tardabas tanto en venir... - explicó su presencia en la habitación- ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Mm... - estuvo apunto de decir que no, pero su conciencia de buena persona no le dejo hacer eso- Si, por supuesto. Ya estoy acabando, pero... ¿Me ayuda a colocarme esto?- preguntó enseñándole un colgante con una mariposa. Lyserg asintió algo extrañado. El aliento de él en su cuello hizo que se estremeciese irremediablemente. Él se dio cuenta y se sonrojo, peor no más que ella.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- volvió a preguntar. Ella asintió mientras aprovechaba que estaba de espaldas para secarse una lagrima silenciosa de su rostro- ¿Té pasa algo en el ojo?

-No, no... Jeje. Es que me picaba un poco... - intentó solucionar. Sorprendiéndola mucho, el joven Lyserg extendió su brazo para que ella lo agarrase. 

-¿Quiere esta bella dama acompañar a este zagal?- preguntó sonriente pero con rubor. Tamao lo miró incrédula, y después con una dulce sonrisa aceptó. Los dos bajaron al comedor radiantes. Él con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca y ella con uno blanco y negro (medio feliz por que Yoh sea feliz, medio triste por ya sabéis). Él, un poco más alto que ella, y ella tan tímida, bajando por las escaleras parecía que fuesen ellos los que se casaban.

-¡Ey, parejita! Que llegaremos tarde- gritó riendo HoroHoro haciéndolos ruborizar. Pilika le dio un golpe en la cabeza al ver la triste mirada de Tamao- ¬.¬'' Siempre acabo recibiendo yo.

Los dos acabaron de bajar y todos se dirigieron al coche que los trasportaría (había tres). Aunque no se dieron cuenta seguían cogidos del brazo, cosa que hizo encelar un poco a Morphin, pero se mantuvo serena. 

-Que bien por esos dos... Al fin se casan, y puede –mínima posibilidad- que Yoh haga cambiar a Anna... - sonrió HoroHoro, volviendo a recibir un golpe de Pilika- ¡Oye, que estoy conduciendo!-se quejó él. Tamao y Lyserg, en el asiento de detrás, no emitían sonido alguno. Al fin llegaron, todo era felicidad. Yoh ya estaba allí. Aún usaba sus auriculares, y ni siquiera para su propia boda parecía querer quitárselos. Su traje (que alguien me explique como se casan allí, por favor) lo hacía parecer un poco más alto. Su sonrisa de buen chico no desaparecía y su risilla hacía avivar el corazón de sus amigos. Tamao no osaba mirarlo, porque sabía que si lo hacía no podría reprimir su llanto, pero la desgracia parecía decaer sobre ella y Yoh se acercó para saludarla.

-¡Tamao! Me han contado en que te demoraste para venir aquí... ¿Acaso no querías venir a la boda?- dijo en broma, pero ella no se giró para mirarlo, cosa que lo sorprendió un poco- Fue una broma... Creo que es la primera vez que te veo así...¿Estás bien?

-Si, joven Yoh... - dijo con la voz rota. En su garganta se quedaban las palabras y el llanto comenzaba, pero allí llegó un joven que la salvó.

-¡Yoh! ¿Qué no me vienes a saludar?- Tamao en ese momento agradeció como nunca antes a Lyserg lo que había hecho, incluso le pareció notar que fue queriendo. La chica se metió de nuevo en el coche y subió la cortinilla para que nadie viese lo que hacía en el interior del coche... Llorar. Alguien golpeó la puerta, pero no intentó abrirla, aunque igualmente no podría, el pestillo estaba puesto. Tamao se intentó secar las lagrimas y mirándose en el retrovisor, abrió la puerta.

-Lo... Lo siento. Es que pensar que la señorita Anna y el joven Yoh se van a casar hace que me salten lagrimas de emoción- mintió. Como siempre intentaba no preocupar a nadie. Lyserg era quien había llamado, pero parecía ser que los otros no podían verla bien porque él estaba en medio, y así sin poder pararlas las lagrimas volvieron a salir incontrolables. Lyserg se alarmó e inclino un poco hacía delante.

-¿Estás bien, seguro?- le preguntó. Ella asintió débilmente... pero después negó-¿Qué té pasa, entonces?- inquirió, aun sabiendo la respuesta de antemano- ¿Estas triste, verdad?-ella asintió de nuevo, pero sin cambiar de idea- Pero tienes que ser fuerte... Aunque lo hayas querido durante toda tu vida, aun té queda mucho y puede que conozcas a otro al que amar y que te ame... - ella negó con la cabeza.

-Eso es... Eso es casi imposible... Creo que jamás le voy a gust... - Lyserg la besó ávidamente sin dejarla acabar de hablar. Ella parpadeo unos instantes.

-Perdóname... Te viste tan linda así que no pude resistirme. Lo siento... - se disculpó el joven peliverde. Comenzó a acariciarle la cara- Tamao... Sé que te costara mucho olvidar a Yoh, pero... Si algún día lo logras ¿tendría yo alguna posibilidad?

-...- la muchacha estaba en blanco, pero armándose de valor se acercó a la oreja del chico- Muchas...

FIN


End file.
